The Other Side of the Story
by misslondon98
Summary: One-shots depicting Ginny's experience during the 7th book. Contains Harry/Ginny, and Luna/Neville. Rating will change
1. Days

**A/N: Not all will be this short. This one just happened to be short. Just a short clip of Ginny's emotions on her first day back at Hogwarts. The next one will be longer. These will not necessarily be in a timeline order.**

* * *

><p>Day One back at Hogwarts.<p>

Day Thirty-Two without Harry.

Or Ron.

Or Hermione.

The numbers pounding in my head. I had exactly never been the words most positive person, but I looked on the bright side. Most of the time. But there was no bright side anymore. Every day for thirty-one days I woke up with my mother crying. My father was distant, I didn't want to speak to anybody. Not anybody who was there, anyway.

Hogwarts wasn't the same. I had Neville, I had Luna, and I had a bunch of Death Eaters. I had propaganda and classes based on the belief that evil is good.

Day Thirty-Two of the darkest days of my life.


	2. Maybe

"Ginny? Ginny?"

I snapped out of my daydream to find Neville staring down at me, concerned.

"You okay?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. How was I supposed to be fine? The school was being run by Death Eaters. I was taking classes on why muggles should die. Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class I was usually quite good at, was now just Dark Arts. We were all being recruited to Voldemort's cause.

"Look, if you don't feel well…"

"Neville I'm fine now shut up and think!" I snapped. Luna sat in the corner, observing us quietly. "We can't just sit idly by and let this happen."

Neville got an intense look on his face. What used to be puppy dog cute had turned into a face that expressed maturity beyond his years. "So what do we do?"

I turned to Luna. She was the smart one. "I don't know."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, an action very strange for her. "We fight against it."

"That's great Luna, now that you've stated the obvious, would you mind actually helping?" I snapped once again. Now it was Neville who rolled his eyes.

"Ignore her, Luna, she's a little stressed," Neville sighed, glaring at me. Just seeing the way he looked at her made my stomach churn. Usually, I would think it was sweet that he liked her. Now any reminder of romance made me want to shut my entire body down. My stomach churned, my eyes stung. Before anyone could see me cry, I turned and stormed out of the room.

I went to the one place I knew no one would expect to find me: Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Usually, the place terrified me. But this wasn't a usual situation. And it was the only place where no Death Eaters interfered.

As soon as I closed the door I sank to the ground, letting grief encompass me. Before I knew it retched sobs were escaping me, and I was shaking like a leaf. I put silencing spells around so that no one could hear me. Maybe I did cry a lot lately. Maybe I cried myself to sleep every night I did sleep. Maybe I really, really missed my brother. Maybe I was still in love with Harry. But maybe being strong isn't about not being scared. Maybe it was about not letting people see you scared. And that, was the thing I was best at.


	3. Home Life

**A/N: Based off of one of the deleted scenes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part1**

* * *

><p>"Dad? Mum says you need to come in for dinner."<p>

Ginny Weasley approached her father tentatively. Both her parents had been wrecks since Ron left. Arthur had retreated into his Muggle artifacts without vigor. Ginny stayed in her room and listened to the radio. Molly Weasley spent most of her time knitting or cooking.

"Yes, Ginny. I'll be in in a moment," Arthur replied dully. He didn't lift his face from the wiry device. Ginny contemplated saying something further, but decided against it. She turned and walked back into the house, to find her mother laying out plates.

"Actually, mom, I think I'll just eat in my room," Ginny excused herself.

"You do this every night," her mother whispered, not looking up.

"I'm really tired," Ginny lied, for once hating going against her mother. She didn't wait for a reply, but instead just took her food and ran up to her bedroom. The window facing the field where they used to play quidditch had the curtains drawn tight. A radio sat on her bed, turned on all the time. Ginny sat the plate down and sat next to the radio. She didn't feel like eating. The day had gone exactly like every day for weeks. Sometimes, when Ginny closed her eyes, she felt like Harry was there. Like she could see him, smiling and laughing with her and her brothers. But it wasn't real.

Every so often she would go up to attic. She would sit on Ron's bed and just think. She was done trying to not think about them. She couldn't. Two guys she loved, in very different ways, and her friend, all fugitives. It was better to just accept it.

She hadn't been back to Hogwarts since before Easter. The one place where she could actually do something, and she was taken away from it. She could help Neville. But when she got home, no matter how hard she tried to cover up her scars and bruises with make-up, her mother knew. She knew, and she wouldn't let her go back. Ginny hated it. She had never felt more helpless. She had an opportunity to be a part of something, and it was taken from her. So know she sat here, every day, trying to keep her sanity together. Day by day, her life ticking away. The new norm for Ginny's home life.


End file.
